Snipeegee
"Nothing is better or more satisfying than killing someone, and being rewarded for it..." - Snipeegee Snipeegee is a Fakegee who was self-taught in the art of sniping. He is a contracted hitman/bounty hunter and will be hired by anybody and will kill anybody. He erased his logo from his hat long ago to conceal his identity. There have been reports that Dr. Scientisteegee has been trying to clone him for something. Snipeegee has a custom-built sniper rifle with a long-range scope, a precise laser, and a long ammo clip. As evidenced by the picture on the right, the gun also has a strap and a grey ammo pouch. No one know Snipeegee's true age, but it is estimated that he is in his twenties or early thirties. Snipeegee is a master of every form of killing, and sometimes kills without the use of a sniper. He can make almost anything into a weapon not just snipers. His payments are also really expensive as their typically around millions or billions in GeeDollars. This makes Snipeegee very rich, and can afford some of the most high tech weaponry ever invented. He's been known to work with the AGD a lot, but he isn't physically a part of the organization. Galaxion wants Snipeegee to be able to kill targets stronger then himself, so he'll be able to kill much bigger targets like Photohon. Backstory Snipeegee used to be an ordinary Fakegee, but had went on a dark path when he murdered his parents. From then he started to enjoy his killings and murders. He wanted it to be his job to kill, so he decided to become a hitman but he realized that he must be very skilled at the job as there's some people out there who will be hard to take down. So he began to practice using many kinds of weapons, and martial arts. His trainers were astonished as everything he seems to be a natural in all forms of martial arts and weapons. But one thing stood out that he did the absolute best at was with a sniper. He was so accurate he could kill someone across an entire city without even missing a shot. During his job at being a hitman/bounty hunter he had killed many people, and became famous for never failing to kill his target this got the attention of a lot of people. However, one day when he was killing a political leader he had a face off with Agenteegee. Snipeegee had extreme trouble dealing with him, and was getting beaten up by him. Little did Agenteegee know that he out smarted him, and killed the leader during the struggle. Ever since then Snipeegee and Agenteegee had been bitter rivals. During Weegee's Dethroning When Weegee was dethroned, Snipeegee was quite happy about it as this means that he might have a lot more opportunities for bounty hunting, and indeed he was a lot more busy. It was at this point that Snipeegee was at the peak of his career where he's been gaining lots of money. One person in particular was very intriguing to Snipeegee, and this person was Galaxion. He had hired Snipeegee the most, and ordered him to murder the other political rivals against him. In fact he'd been hired by Galaxion so much to the point they've gotten used to it, and they even formed a sort of respect towards each other. The only problem he had with Galaxion was with his body guard Agenteegee as they hated each other, but they were forced to go with it as they were on the same side now. His Biggest Opportunity One day during Weegee's Dethroning. He had been called by Galaxion as he had another job for him, but this time Galaxion had a different demeanor. So he knew this job was special, but once he reached Galaxion he noticed that he was in The Agency of Geeman Diversity's head quarters, or what used to be Papilee's Mansion. Inside, Galaxion revealed to Snipeegee that he had joined The Agency of Geeman Diversity, and that Snipeegee will have to mostly do bounties for the AGD. Snipeeegee went ahead, and accepted that he'll do bounties for the AGD. It was then Galaxion told Snipeegee his job, "Assassinate Walleo and Waweegee". This hit Snipeegee really hard, as he never has done a bounty like this. Galaxion explains to Snipeegee that in order to prevent them from joining the T.A.O.M.W they must be eliminated. Galaxion then gave Snipeegee the location to which Walleo and Waweegee are located at, and ordered Snipeegee to leave. Eventually, Snipeegee made it to the location and a safe distance away from them. He made several modifications to his sniper to make sure this really does kill them. Luckily, for Snipeegee no one is around so there will more then likely be no to little witnesses. Snipeegee points his rifle up to Walleo's head, and he waits a minute before he fires he takes a deep breath and fires. Blood splatters all over the window, and Waweegee freaks out. He sees Snipeegee, and runs towards him to kill him. Snipeegee wasn't expecting this, but wasn't about to back down his bounty. From then a fight ensues between them as they both fought each other. However, Snipeegee was much more skilled at combat then Waweegee as he made several blows on Waweegee. Now bloodied and beaten with a few broken bones Waweegee sees his dead brother on the floor. Snipeegee recognizes that Waweegee is about to transform into his ultimate form. Snipeegee moves quickly grabs Waweegee's head, and snaps his neck before he could transform. Weegee's relatives Walleo and Waweegee have been killed. He returned to the AGD confirming to Galaxion he had killed them, Galaxion smiled and told him about how he just made him a much more appreciated member of the AGD. Galaxion went to grab something, and it was revealed to be Samaweegee's wallet. Snipeegee shocked noticed Galaxion had paid him 15 billion GeeDollars out of Samaweegee's wallet. Galaxion then gave the wallet to Agenteegee, and ordered him to clean any finger prints and return it to Samaweegee. Snipeegee left a rich man who had killed Weegee's relatives, and had taken pride off of doing that. He now takes several bounties from the AGD and Galaxion to assassinate all kinds of people for them. During / After War During the War, Snipeegee had partaken in many battles for the AGD. He does work for the other AGD leaders, but he's been known to turn down missions if the pay is too low for his standards. He killed many T.A.O.M.W members during the War such as Erasergee, but it wasn't enough and they had won the War. Snipeegee wasn't present when the main AGD base was captured ending the war entirely. So Snipeegee is now wanted for his war crimes for the war, but this gave him a much better reputation and a lot more missions then before. In the end this all worked out to Snipeegee's favor as people are still searching for him to this day. Relationships * Agenteegee Agenteegee is Snipeegee's arch enemy, because Snipeegee was one of the only people to have ever killed anyone Agenteegee was trying to protect. Ever since then they've been sworn enemies with each other. Although, it wasn't until recently that they found themselves on the same team with Galaxion. If they were in the same room, during any meetings tension could be seen very clearly between them. However, they do know what's best and avoid doing anything the other would regret. * Galaxion Snipeegee finds Galaxion very intriguing as he's very different compared to all the other previous benefactors he had before him. In fact he's done so many missions for Galaxion they've gotten used to it, and even formed a respect towards each other. They even became friendly towards each other after the mission involving the deaths of Walleo and Waweegee. Although, on several occasions Galaxion attempted to hire Snipeegee to kill either Theuser9, Fastgee, and Rumorgee, for reasons Snipeegee doesn't really know. Galaxion is always stopped by Samawegee, but Snipeegee finds Galaxion very weird whenever mentioning Fastgee and Theuser9 as he seems unusually more angry. Snipeegee tries to act normal whenever Galaxion is acting like that. * P12 Council Members Snipeegee does many missions for the P12 Council, when it usually comes from assassinations against people from the TAOMW or even within the AGD itself. He's usually paid a lot of money whenever doing these missions, and that's why he enjoys it. Although, he was furious at them when they preferred to use Agenteegee to kill 360gee, instead of him.Category:Fakegees Category:Non-Recolors Category:Billionaires Category:Weegee Killers Category:Powerful weegees